It
by RavenWhite97
Summary: Yui Komori jamás pensó que habría un monstruo más aterrador que los vampiros, tampoco que todas su creencias perdieran estabilidad, y todo por culpa de algo sin nombre, algo hostil, algo lleno de secretos, algo que ella misma invitó.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers son de Rejet, si me pertenecieran ya habrían ocurrido un montón de situaciones enfermas y grotescas.

**Advertencias:** La aparición de varios OC, contenido homosexual como heterosexual, incesto y violencia, tanto verbal como física.

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia es la nueva versión de "Ella", decidí editarla y comenzar desde un enfoque diferente, porque dicho Fanfic tenia muchos errores. El Fic se desarrolla antes de que despierte Cordelia.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Hasta la acción más diminuta es capaz de originar desgracias._

* * *

><p>Puede oír los susurros de la muerte, incluso jurar que las manos esqueléticas intentan atraparla, jalar sus cabellos de oro hasta arrancarlos, rasguñarla hasta sacar el preciado líquido carmesí, despedazarla para después guardar con fervor sus extremidades, una risa maniática resuena con fuerza, varios pájaros emprenden el vuelo inquietos, y ella, ella solo es capaz de sollozar, soltar quejidos por su piel rasgada, contaminada y sangrante. Escucha a lo lejos el sonido agónico de animales, incluso las imágenes de ellos siendo cortados y consumidos la buscan noquear, contiene las arcadas, el miedo la abraza tan fuerte que parece anhelar partirla en dos, sus entrañas saliendo a montones y decorando con sadismo el suelo, los dedos de la <em>nada<em> no se quedan atrás y siente como abren su carne con insistencia, por un instante cree que pudrirán sus brazos, con esa clase de contaminación que solo generan las ciudades llenas de egoísmo, sus huesos sin protección, ella gritando y retorciéndose en la tierra.

El olor de la putrefacción se acerca y es suficiente como para traerla de vuelta.

"Viene por mi, viene por mi, viene por mi, viene por mi" Piensa con horror mientras corre, y sigue corriendo aunque este apunto de morir de agotamiento, su corazón esta agitado y siente que en cualquier instante tendrá un hoyo en el pecho, el órgano vital caerá a la sucia tierra y se deformara hasta convertirse en algo asqueroso de color negro, entonces en aquel momento su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo en un estado inerte, frío y podrido.

Y no habrá nada más hermoso, tranquilo y ansiado que ello.

¡No, de ninguna forma! ¿pero qué mierda piensa? ¿qué es lo que realmente busca?

Los minutos aceleran y se burlan de su desesperación, ¿cuánto más? ¿cuánto más soportara? ¿qué tan lejos llegara? ¿tocara sitios inimaginables? ¿Inhalara el oxigeno más puro y confiable? Por segundos ríe de forma vacía, como si su situación fuera lo más cómico del mundo ¡Porque no hay nada más gracioso que ser perseguida por un monstruo! ¡Que estar cubierta de sangre propia y de otra que no lo es! ¿Esta jodida no? ¿Más muerta que viva? Tal vez por eso siente como todo su cuerpo se descompone, como si el acido más potente le hubiera sido arrojado, o solo tal vez esta delirando, tal vez ha perdido la razón, su alrededor distorsionado y el sonido burlesco que con fiereza desean explotarle la cabeza, son una confirmación.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición"

¿Cuánto tiempo ha trascurrido? ¿minutos? ¿horas? Cansada se arrastra hasta quedar oculta detrás de un árbol y un sobresaliente arbusto, es el final, sus piernas temblando sin control le dictan la imposibilidad de correr, respira, pero es como si el aire no cumpliera su función, se encoge de miedo, llora lo más quedo que puede, ¿por qué? ¿por qué a ella? ¿por qué a _ellos_? ¿por qué todo culmino así? ¿en qué momento grabo con fuego el destino de ella y sus conocidos? La visión se vuelve borrosa por las nacientes lagrimas, lagrimas provocadas por el hecho irrefutable de que esta perdida, cansada y sentenciada.

Su final seria en un temible bosque, en una oscuridad asfixiante y a manos de un ser violento.

Ante el menor ruido se inquieta, contiene gritos desgarradores y observa a todas partes frenética, "No esta, no esta cerca de mi, no esta, no esta cerca de mi" Lo repite como un rezo devoto mientras agarra sus cabellos con agresión, y entierra las uñas, esta en estado terminal, el miedo, la angustia y la fatalidad terminaran por deformarla, y solo quedara el rostro irreconocible de un _alguien_ sin valor. Tiembla sin cesar, traga saliva con dificultad y el sabor de la sangre la recorre con cinismo, ¿será de ella? ¿o quizás de _ellos_? No lo recuerda, o mas bien no quiere recordar como el liquido rojo la salpico, como los cuerpos quedaron hechos trizas, como los lamentos rompieron sus oídos.

¿Qué clase de pecado cometió? No…¿qué clase de pecado cometieron todos?

El olor nauseabundo se vuelve intenso. Las ramas quebrándose le cortan la respiración.

"No, por favor no, no, no…¡NO!"

Los gruñidos de la bestia la dejan tiesa como un cadáver, manda la vista al frente con lentitud agonizante y allí lo ve, avanzando en cuatro patas, al ser que le provoca pesadillas y martirios, el cuerpo exageradamente delgado, pálido, las venas resaltando, los colmillos anormales, los ojos negros llenos de locura, las garras enormes y afiladas.

Deja de llorar, no grita, no chilla, no se mueve, contiene la respiración, _esta muerta_.

El rostro deforme a tan solo centímetros de ella, **_eso_** la observa con fijación enfermiza y después la olfatea, aguanta el asco y los quejidos mientras la bestia tiene la boca tan cerca de su cuello, tan cerca como para que el gélido aliento la acaricie y pudra su carne, mientras los dedos con brutalidad la tocan, la rasguñan, abren heridas, una lengua limpia los rastros rojos de la piel tierna, y de forma sorpresiva muerde, muerde tan fuerte que ella no sabe como es posible que no le haya roto el cuello, como es posible que su cabeza no haya rodado por el sucio terreno. ** Eso** bebe el líquido vital sin consideración y ella, ella muere poco a poco, de un momento a otro ya no esta recargada en la madera del tronco, sino en el suelo sobre un extenso charco de sangre, su sangre, con la bestia encima, aplastando su frágil cuerpo, **_eso_** ahogándola, quebrando sus huesos. **No puede soportar más.** Grita tan fuerte que aturde por segundos a la bestia, **_eso_** soltando gemidos de sufrimiento mientras ella sigue gritando y llorando, como jamás lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera cuando la confinaron en una mansión llena de vampiros despiadados.

Un gruñido furioso rompe cualquier alboroto, el silencio vuelve a reinar en el bosque, y ella esta de nuevo quieta como una muñeca.

El olor fúnebre choca contra sus labios resecos, el negro abismal la consume, la aterra y la acuchilla sin cesar, sin clemencia, sin lastima, sin nada.

—Es tu turno Yui.

La voz neutral le susurra en el oído, escucha a la bestia reírse, siente como continua rasgando su piel, la sangre sigue fluyendo sin cesar, y…¿ella morirá no? ¿pero por qué? ¿por qué razón egoísta fallecerá? Casi en la inconsciencia, Komori Yui solo es capaz de rezar.

"Dios, por favor…"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora.<strong>

¡No pude evitar publicarlo! Ademas el fandom de DL necesita mas fanfics de horror (?)

Ojalá los haya entretenido esta pequeña introducción (?) De antemano, muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
